


Nothing Gets Passed the Captain

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Sighn is a damn good detective, eddie is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Barry is called into the Captain's office, he didn't expect the surprises ahead of him.
Relationships: Barry Allen & David Singh, Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway
Series: Appearances are Deceiving [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692388
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	Nothing Gets Passed the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said in previous works... this is not timeline friendly, nor is it linear.

“Allen get in here!” A voice shouted throughout the CCPD bullpen which caused nearly every detective in the area to wince in sympathy for their young CSI.

Barry looked at Eddie wide-eyed with confusion, he was on time and had been since his Uncles made sure that he got out of bed in the mornings and was given food before being pushed out of the house to work, it had become a morning routine for their family which made Lisa cackle when she first saw Mick physically dragging Barry out of bed, threatening to dress him himself, shoving two bags of food into his hands and the pushing him out of the door after threatening him with decreased television time if he was late to work.

Eddie shrugged in confusion, he had started to relax a lot more now that he could see that Barry wasn’t as rundown and ill as he used to be, Mick and Leonard were taking care of him and that's what Eddie cared about when faced with the knowledge he had. “I have no idea Bar, but you should probably hurry so he doesn’t- “

“Allen!”

“…shout again” Eddie finished with amusement as Barry jumped and rushed through the bullpen until he was in the Captain’s office and closing the door behind him carefully.

Barry watched Captain Sighn carefully to see if there were any signs as to why he had been called into the office, he knew that he was on time, he didn’t have any cases that were overdue because he often used his speed to give him a little bit of an edge and to help him get home at a decent time so he could spend his evenings with his Uncles and boyfriend.

“Is there something wrong sir?” Barry asked cautiously as he moved further into the room, watching as the Captain paced behind his desk, a pacing Singh meant that something was definitely wrong, which made Barry stiffen with worry as he watched him.

David Sighn was a calm man, he always tried his hardest to stay calm with his officers when they fucked cases or evidence up, or when they did something completely stupid, and he cared for his men, he always wanted them to be safe and to be healthy which was why he had been keeping a close eye on Barry for the past few months.

And like every man who worked in the CCPD, they were protective of their youngest, who just so happened to be the young man that he called into his office.

When Barry started working for them, David was unsure about having him in the offices, he was young and even though Joe was his foster father, he still had the story of his mother and father around him which made many question his validity in court. But Barry made sure that they all knew that his work was his life, and he did it to the best of his ability with no bias opinions due to his mother and father, he was professional and polite been when people brought up his father in the middle of court.

Over the years, David had come to care about the boy and so did his husband whenever Rob came to visit him, Rob would usually bring an extra coffee or pastry with him and detour to the boys' office to treat him. Barry was like a little puppy who wanted to be friends with everyone, and he bonded with his husband over the science fiction films that they both enjoyed as well as comic books, it was refreshing to have someone else converse with his husband without being weird about the fact that Rob and David were married.

The lightning strike hit everyone hard, losing their CSI for nine months didn’t hit them because of the work he did, but because they didn’t have his bright eyes and smile around the building to keep their spirits up.

And recently, David had many of his men come to him with worries about the young man, he looked like he wasn’t sleeping or eating properly, he looked like he needed someone there for him and they all thought that he did have someone in Joe but, somehow, Joe didn’t even notice that Barry looked ill, he asked his colleagues what they were talking about whenever they brought it up to him. It had actually caused David to wonder about how good Joe was as a detective, or about what had happened between the two of them to result in him ignoring the boy and his health.

When Barry turned up finally looking like he was sleeping and eating right, the whole force seemed to breathe easier, but now David had to bite the bullet and talk to the boy about a few things that had come to his attention.

He threw a folder down on the desk in front of the CSI as he stopped pacing and turned to look at the boy directly, his arms across his chest as he kept his focus entirely on Barry and his reactions to the photos on his desk.

“Want to explain those, kid?”

Barry looked at him even more confused as he moved forward and picked up the folder, he went pale as he saw pictures of himself with Hartley in Star City, as well as with him and Leonard when they had gone to Star to try and help Ollie out with one of his own villains, they had all started calling the others when something big was happening, it usually meant that they could get things over and done with without too many issues or deaths.

“I can… I can explain sir, how… how did you get these? Who gave them to you?” Barry questioned nervously as he fought the urge to run from the office and run as far away as possible so that Wells couldn’t try and use him to find his family if he found these, and so that he could avoid arrest for consorting with criminals.

“I hope you can explain Barry” David warned him sternly, he should be shouting at the boy, but he could never shout at him properly, he always ended up lecturing him like a disappointed family member or teacher which used to amuse many people, it still amused David because Barry reacted to him better when he was lecturing him rather than shouting at him. “You’re lucky that they disappeared from any database not too long after Lance sent them to me, it’s just Quentin and I that have seen them”

Quentin, that means Quentin Lance and Barry was pretty sure that Laurel wouldn’t let her father give the pictures to anyone else and Felicity probably knew about the pictures and destroyed all but the printed copies in front of him. It also meant that Ollie will have a few words for Barry the next time they saw each other, and he was in his right mind. Barry groaned and dropped his head down on the desk with a loud ‘ _Thunk_ ’, why did he have so many people in his life that were open to scolding him for things like this, he was going to be stuck with Ollie scolding him, as well as his Uncles and even Hartley because Hartley didn’t originally want to go on the date for worry about this actually happening.

Barry had reasoned with him that Star City would be safe, and that Felicity would destroy any evidence so they wouldn't get into trouble, which was true but Felicity was a bit too slow this time.

“Please don’t tell Joe” Barry pleaded as he looked up from the desk, if it was any other day, David would have chuckled at the action of him hitting the desk, but right now it confused him. “I’ll explain everything but please sir, please don’t tell Detective West”

Usually, David would have assumed that the boy didn’t want his foster father to know because he would be in trouble, but then Barry used Joe’s title rather than his name which made him stiffen and unfortunately put the last link into the puzzle for him which pointed to a falling out between the both of them. David sighed before he sat down opposite the boy and didn’t like the scared look in his eyes, he knew better than to assume what his first thought would be so he had to reveal his biggest find to the boy even though he wanted to keep it for a rainy day.

“Do the things between you and Joe come from Flash business?” David enquired and this time did laugh lightly as Barry’s head shot up and looked over David critically before he dropped his head against the desk again, David winced as he let out a small chuckle, the boy was going to get a headache if he wasn't careful.

“How did you know?” he groaned against the desk without looking up.

“Eyes up when you ask me something Bartholomew” None of the officers ever used Barry’s full name, they stopped after the first week of him working with them, but they had noticed in the beginning, that if it was used, Barry would duck his head and become like a teenager waiting to be scolded, it was something the older officers used when the boy was in trouble with them. Usually Barry was good with his work, but there had been more than one occasion where Barry had wandered off at a crime scene and nearly gotten himself hurt by not taking in his surroundings or there being a suspect lingering around until they can escape.

Barry hesitantly lifted his head and had a pout on his face that made David dig his fingers into his leg to stop from chuckling at how young the boy actually looked. “How did you know Captain? I’ve tried to be subtle”

“Tried being the word kiddo, but you also forget that I’ve been a detective for years” David chuckled softly, no one could really keep anything from David in his own police department, and a big secret like a superhero is something that even Joe West couldn’t keep from him even if Barry was the best keeper of secrets in the world. “It’s not just you that I figured out, I figured it out with Joe too”

Barry looked down at the desk again at the mention of Joe and reached over to take the pictures again, the pictures were pretty decent quality too, he blushed a little as he places them down to keep from staring at the picture of him and Hartley, he and Hartley had to keep the number of pictures together, low, because of hackers, so this was something he actually loved having.

“Joe and I haven’t really been talking with each other for some time… if he found out about these pictures, he and the Team behind the Flash will go nuts and I can’t afford for that to happen” Barry told him quietly as he chewed on his lip.

“Does this have anything to do with how ill you’ve been recently?”

“I have to eat about ten times the number of calories a non-meta have to eat, the salary here doesn’t really cover that, but I was also constantly being sent on patrols around the city which eats up the calories. Team Flash was keeping the meta criminals below STAR labs because there was no way that the prisons could, but it wasn’t humane so I… I released them and they left Central straight away with the promise of no deaths or I’d put them right back where they were or now in Iron Heights since the cells are being changed for metas” Barry explained softly and kept his eyes down so he didn’t see any disappointment in the Captain’s eyes, but David was more proud than anything because not only did he not give up, but he also showed compassion to those who had tried to hurt him. “The Team kept me running around for a week with only breaks for work, but… but I also found a family member who made me give up my crap apartment and move in with him, he makes sure I’m fed and sleeping and get to work on time.”

“Whoever this man is, I owe him a bottle of scotch in thanks” David teased lightly and was glad to note that Barry relaxed the moment their eyes locked, and he realized that David wasn’t holding anything against him.

Barry snickered lightly at the thought of his boss giving his Uncle a bottle of scotch and thanking his criminal uncle for making his superhero CSI get into work in time to help catch other criminals.

“Hold up, your file says no living family members, close or estranged” David accused lightly, ignoring the snicker from the young man, so maybe there was one thing that the boy could keep from his detective skills.

“That’s because no one knows about him” Barry admitted sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he was going to have to tell his boss considering the photo’s but at least he knew that neither of his uncles has criminal records online anymore and neither did Hartley and the others after Len convinced Felicity to look the other way while Hartley was near her computers one day. “He was given up when my mom was a toddler, none of them realized that she had an eidetic memory, and he remembered her and searched her down when she was sixteen”

“Does this have anything to do with the photos? Or the Flash?”

“You know my uncle's name…” Barry hesitated before sighing “Michael Rory, also known as, Heatwave, he’s my only living blood relative but could never take me in because of the lack of paper trails between us, but he’s always been in my life Captain and I’ve never gone against my job to help them. I refuse to go against the CCPD if they get into trouble, and they have a deal with the Flash where they won’t kill anyone or plan heists anywhere near me, if I catch them then I’ll always arrest them”

“Easy Barry” David soothes, the knowledge was definitely startling to learn, but it also made him worry since Rory along with Snart were the boys' enemies as the Flash, however, his worries were eased easily by the mention of neither of his jobs being influenced by his link with his Uncle. “I’d never fire you just because of family relations. It seems I owe Heatwave a bottle of scotch for getting you to work on time”

Barry started snickering again. “I’ll let him know. Len and I were in Star City because we were helping the Green Arrow out with one of his bad guys, I'd met him before the coma, and he needed a hand.”

“And Rathaway?”

Barry blushed a bright red which made David’s jaw drop in surprise, he quickly closed his mouth as a small smile appeared on his face, he had never thought that Barry would come out, but he was really surprised and happy for the lad. Plus, Hartley would definitely give him a run for his money, intelligence wise.

“Congratulations Barry” David told him warmly and grinned even more at the groan of mortification from the boy, he picked the photos up and held them out for the boy. “You need to change your address in your file kid, even if it’s just a PO Box, but your secrets are safe with me, just keep an eye out for CCTV camera’s when you’re with your family. And I don’t want to hear anything about Captain Cold and Heatwave related crimes for at least a month, got it?”

Barry smiled brightly and hesitated before he took the photos from him and held the closed file close to his chest, he nodded in farewell before slipping out of the room. A hand poked his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise before he scowled at Eddie playfully.

“You still live!” Eddie teased as he poked him again before moving to his desk where Joe’s side was empty.

“He wanted to make sure that I wasn’t ill considering I was arriving on time lately” Barry grumbled as he made up a lie and blushed again as the bullpen all burst out with laughter and started to tease their youngest colleague as David stood in the doorway and shook his head fondly.

\- - -

“Bartholomew! How the hell does your boss know where we live!”

A box sat on the countertop of the kitchen as Barry’s yelp echoed from the basement room, Mick shook his head as he eyed the decently priced bottle of scotch and read the note.

_‘A token of thanks for getting my CSI to work on time. Please don’t stop.’_


End file.
